Ágata
Ágata is a candidate in the 104th Process. Personality Ágata was generally shy and stayed out of the way of the tests. She showed some signs of instability, including attempting to eat part of the testing food. Eventually, she broke down in the fifth test, losing her mind to the fear gas. Background Ágata grew up on the Inland in extreme poverty. Little else is known about her life before beginning the process. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Ágata was able to successfully complete the interview and the cubes test. When in the lunchroom, Ágata sat with Marco and recognized him as an Alvarez. She asked him what the secret of his family was, to which he responded by saying it was congeniality. "Chapter 02: Coins" Ágata was grouped with Michele, Fernando, and the others during the induction test. During the test, where candidates were asked to investigate the death of an Offshore citizen, Agata tried to eat some of the food at the dinner table. Ultimately, she was stopped by Fernando, who claimed that the meat might be poisoned. Ágata complained, claiming she just wanted to find out what meat it was, but she ultimately acquiesced. During the coins trial, Marco asked Ágata for her scarf, which he ripped into several pieces and used to decide who would get a coin and who would not. Ágata drew a sufficiently long strip of fabric and was able to move on to the next round of tests. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Ágata moved on to the next round of tests with Michele's group and was placed in the dark tunnel filled with hallucinogenic gas, where she was forced to walk to the end. She began screaming that the proctors were going to kill them all, and eventually sat down in the tunnel in a fetal position. The gas caused great trauma to her and she was unable to make it to the end of the tunnel without the help of Joanna. Ultimately, she was able to make it to the end, placing her hand on the door and allowing the group to pass. The gas had a lasting impact on Ágata, who was trembling and unable to walk by herself to the next area, a set of dorms. An agent, Otavio, was called who looked her over and said that the effects of the gas were temporary, and that Ágata would be fine eventually. Michele begged Otavio to take Ágata to the infirmary, recognizing that something was terribly wrong, but the medic simply replied that every candidate in the process was supposed to remain in the dorms. "Chapter 04: Gateway" Ágata spent the entirety of the dormitory trial in a catatonic state, unable to do anything but mutter to herself. When Joanna attempted to leave the dorms through an air vent, she took Ágata's shoes to try to better get a grip on the sides of the vent. Ágata ultimately remained in the hallway with the bodies of the fallen candidates, and her fate was left unknown.Category:Characters